


La caña de pescar del amor

by Rabit



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, F/M, Hechizo de amor, Romance, chica muy celosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabit/pseuds/Rabit
Summary: Buscaba historias sobre la caña de pescar koy, pero solo encontré una con 3 o 2 capítulos y nada más. Así qué decidí escribir sobre el tema después de mucho pensarlo. Pues como muchos saben Ryoga quiso atrapar a Akane con la caña koy, pero para su mala suerte atrapa a Ranma. ¿Qué hará Ryoga para librarse de una pelirroja muy enamorada de él?.Obviamente Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryoga /Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryouga & Saotome Ranma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La caña de pescar no atrapa a la persona deseada

Él chico de la pañoleta andaba perdido como siempre, pensando en su querida Akane. Hasta qué se topó con una tienda de antigüedades y se metió para comprarle un regalo a Akane. Iba buscando con la mirada alguna cosa qué le pudiera gustar a Akane, hasta qué vio una caña de pescar qué decía :

–atrapa a tú verdadero amor. 

Al ver su interés en la caña él vendedor le explicó como usarla para su beneficio. Ryoga la compró con ciertas dudas de la caña realmente sirviera.

Después se fue a esperar a Akane, por el camino por donde siempre regresaba de la escuela. Se recargo en la pared poniéndose en cuclillas, indeciso de utilizar la caña en Akane. Pero al escuchar la voz de Akane acercándose, decidió usar la caña de pescar.

–«no tengo nada qué perder» –pensó armandose de valor.

Se levantó y arrojó la caña, pero no contaba qué Ranma venía huyendo del loco kendoista. Con horror vio qué atrapó a Ranma en lugar de Akane. Y como siempre le hecho la culpa a Ranma de todas sus desgracias en su vida, de rabia partió la caña en dos.

— Ranma tú... –dijo Ryoga lleno de ira. 

–¿si? –preguntó extrañado –. Ranma estaba en cuclillas encima de la espalda de Ryoga. 

Luego de despotricar contra Ranma lo mandó de una patada al cielo y Akane hizo lo mismo con Kuno. Ryoga acompaño a Akane su casa, llevando los regalos qué le había comprado. Se sentía muy dichoso al caminar hablando con Akane, y a la vez se sentía como un tonto al intentar atrapar su afecto con la dichosa caña de pescar. Y se sintió aliviado pensando qué nada grave había pasado con todo el asunto. ( qué equivocado estaba el pobre). El pobre no sabía qué había atrapado el amor de una persona indeseada para él. 

¿Qué hará Ryoga cuándo se de cuenta de su gran error?. Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero qué les guste.


	2. Un amor no deseado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.

Capítulo 2 : Un amor no deseado

Luego de varias semanas él pobre de Ryoga no podía creer qué tuviera tan mala suerte en el amor. Pues había atrapado a su rival con la caña de pescar Koy, en vez de su amada Akane. Tener a Ranma enamorado de él era un terrible martirio para él. Lo acosaba constantemente, lo perseguía a todos lados e incluso casi lo besa. Por poco casi lo mata al sentir su rechazo, Ryoga quería tener a Ranma a mil kilómetros de distancia. Lo peor para él era qué Akane los había encontrado en una escena comprometedora, cuando había mirado el pecho de Ranma (buscando la marca).   
Además Ranma le cocinaba, le lavaba toda su ropa y lo celaba como si fuera de su propiedad. Tenía qué soportar qué lo llamará cariño, pero lo tenía qué mantener controlado, pues Ranma era muy celoso. Pues había amenazado a Akane, si lo veía muy cerca de él, no quería qué Akane saliera lastimada por culpa suya. Pero no sabía como explicarle a Akane todo el asunto sin quedar como un imbécil ante ella. Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasará a ella, debía de encontrar una solución pronto a su terrible problema. 

–¿querido dónde estás?, yuju ven –preguntó Ranma buscándolo. 

Ryoga se escondía de la pelirroja en el parque, estaba tratando de huir de ella. Estaba cansado de los continuos acosos de Ranma, era muy humillante para él qué su rival se hubiese enamorado de él. Pará empeorar las cosas, él jardinero del parque sin querer lo moja con la manguera, activando su maldición. 

–¡kuik, kuik! –gruñó P-chan molesto. 

–oh cariño ahí estás, vamos a casa –dijo Ranma cargandolo. 

–¡kuik, kuik! –gritaba P-chan tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Ranma. 

–quédate quieto pequeño –ordenó Ranma. 

Ni bien llegaron al lote baldío dónde estaba la carpa de Ryoga, ella lo mojó con el termo, para qué volviera a su forma humana. Lo abrazo fuertemente, provocando mucho enojo en Ryoga. 

–¡sueltame estúpido pervertido –exclamó Ryoga molesto. 

–lo siento cariño, no era mi intención molestarte, saldré para calentar la comida –dijo apenada Ranma. 

–haz lo qué te de la gana, pero sal de aquí –dijo Ryoga fastidiado. 

–te cocine kare raisu cariño (curry 🍛) –dijo Ranma cariñosamente. 

–al menos tendré buena comida –suspiró Ryoga. 

Mientras comían Ryoga pensaba en cómo librarse de ella, la otra vez casi tenía éxito. Pero cuándo estuvo apunta de atraparla con la caña, empezó a llover y se transformó en P-chan. La pelirroja inmediatamente escapó a toda prisa, cargandolo entre sus brazos para evitar ser alcancanzados por Akane. Lo peor es qué no sabía dónde había Ranma escondido la caña, necesitaba encontrarla urgentemente, para ponerle punto final al asunto. 

–abre la boca cariño –decía Ranma sonriente. 

–aaaaa –abría la boca Ryoga con desgano. 

–yo también quiero darte de comer “cariño mío” (había vuelto a poner somnífero en la comida de Ranma) – dijo Ryoga sonriendo falsamente. 

–está bien querido –aceptó Ranma. 

Pero antes de qué pudiera darle de comer a Ranma, empezó a sentir qué su cuerpo se adormecia, cayéndosele el plato de las manos. La astuta de la pelirroja había puesto un líquido paralizante en la comida de Ryoga, pues ya no confiaba en él. Pues él anteriormente la había dormido, para deshacerse de ella. 

–«¿qué me está sucediendo?» –, «¿por qué no me puedo mover mi cuerpo?» –pensaba Ryoga intranquilo. 

–tranquilo cariño, solo estáras paralizado por un buen rato –explicó Ranma. 

–«no puede ser” –pensó Ryoga asustado. 

–espero qué puedas perdonarme después –dijo Ranma sacando su lengua traviesamente. 

–«¡estás loco» –decía Ryoga internamente. 

–muy pronto nos casaremos amor mío –suspiró enamorada. 

–«¡qué alguien me ayudeeeer» –gritaba Ryoga internamente. 

¿Qué le sucederá al desafortunado de Ryoga?, ¿Qué está pensando hacer linda pelirroja?, ¿podrá salir de esto bien librado Ryoga?.


	3. Una Pelirroja Enamorada 💘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 3: Una Pelirroja Enamorada 💘

A la mañana siguiente cuándo Ryoga despertó, sintió un peso encima de su cuerpo. Sentía qué alguien lo estaba abrazando y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Y vio a una linda pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

–¡Ranma deja de abrazarme! –gritó malhumorado. 

–¿uh?, oh cariño mío por fin despertaste –dijo Ranma risueña. 

Dejó de abrazarlo y se levantó sobándose los ojos. 

–¿dime querido qué deseas tomar de desayuno? –preguntó con entusiasmo. 

–cualquier cosa “querida mía” –respondió fastidiado. 

–en un instante estará listo el desayuno querido –dijo Ranma sonriente. 

Se vistió rápidamente para salir a comprar a la tienda. Ryoga desvío la mirada avergonzado, para no verla desnuda. 

–ya vuelvo querido –avisó Ranma. 

Salió y se fue corriendo a la tienda, llena de felicidad.   
Pues iba a prepararle el desayuno a su amado. En la carpa Ryoga seguía echado, porqué le dolía un poco la cabeza. 

–ese imbécil me dio un somnífero, ahora por su maldita culpa me duele la cabeza –dijo irritado. 

Luego de un rato, regresó Ranma con las compras.

–ya regresé querido – Ranma. 

–como me “alegró” –dijo Ryoga sonriendo falsamente. 

–te compré pastillas, por si te dolía la cabeza –dijo Ranma extendiendo su mano. 

–qué considerada eres “querida” –dijo Ryoga volteando los ojos hacía arriba. 

Ranma se puso a preparar el desayuno muy contenta. Mientras Ryoga se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes. 

–querido te preparé unos ricos huevos fritos –dijo Ranma amorosamente. 

–gracias “querida” –dijo Ryoga con disgusto. 

Ryoga le recibió de mala gana el desayuno. Sentía qué lo único bueno de tener la compañía de Ranma, era tener quién le preparará el desayuno. Ella tomaba su desayuno mirándolo amorosamente. Ryoga trataba de ignorar las miradas enamoradas de Ranma. 

–¿quieres que te sirva más café cariño? –preguntó Ranma. 

–si por favor –respondió desganado. 

Después de que terminaron el desayuno, Ryoga se puso a desarmar la carpa. Quería deshacerse de Ranma cuánto antes, pero ella lo seguía a todos lados. 

–¿a dónde vamos amor mío? –preguntó curiosa. 

–es una sorpresa querida –respondió sonriendo con malicia. 

–me encantan las sorpresas cariño –dijo Ranma juntando las manos. 

Ryoga cargó su pesada mochila en su espalda. Ranma inmediatamente se aferró a su brazo. Él se puso nervioso al sentir los pechos de ella, presionándose contra su brazo. 

–¡oye Ranma no te me apegues tanto –grito sonrojado.

–no tienes de qué avergonzarte –dijo mirándolo afectuosamente. 

–bueno ya no importa, vámonos de aquí –dijo Ryoga con seriedad. 

–como tú digas cariño –asintió Ranma. 

Los dos iban caminando por las calles de Nerima. Ryoga iba con mala cara y Ranma iba muy feliz. A vista de cualquier persona, se veían como una linda pareja de jóvenes. Muchos hombres miraban a Ranma con cara de embobados, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Ryoga. 

–qué envidia me da –murmuró un joven al verlos. 

–a mi también –añadió su amigo. 

Ryoga al escucharlos puso cara de asco, pues ellos no sabían quién era en verdad Ranma. Se sentía tan miserable, desde qué Ranma se había enamorado de él.

–no te vayas a poner celosito, yo solo te amo a ti – Ranma le guiño un ojo. 

–no digas tonterías Ranma –dijo muy molesto y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. 

Desde hace días Ranma no regresa a con los Tendo. Porqué se dio cuenta, de qué la querían separar de Ryoga. Había tomodo sus pocas pertenencias para vivir con él, sin avisarles a los demás. Solo dejó una carta avisando de qué se iría a vivir, con el hombre que amaba. Soun al leer la carta la rompió furioso. La única preocupación de Genma era qué lo botarán de la casa. La menor de las Tendo pensaba, qué era una de las tan estupideces de Ranma. Nabiki por su parte pensaba en venderle información a Kuno y Kasumi trataba de calmar a su padre. 

En la casa de los Tatewaki :

–¿dime Sasuke alguna noticia de cabellos de fuego? –preguntó Kuno ansioso. 

–si mi señor, la he visto acompañada de un joven –respondió Sasuke temeroso. 

–¡voy darle una lección a ese desgraciado! –gritó Kuno con fuego en los ojos. 

Y salió a toda carrera como un demente, diciendo todo tipo de improperios contra Ryoga. 

–voy con usted amo –dijo Sasuke saliendo presuroso a seguirlo. 

No muy lejos de allí iban caminando Ranma y Ryoga. Sin imaginarse qué un loco kendoista iba buscándolos. Ryoga no sabía exactamente por dónde ir, se sentía perdido. 

–oye Ryoga ya hemos pasado por este lugar –indicó Ranma alzando una ceja. 

–así –dijo Ryoga avergonzado de su mal sentido de orientación. 

–no te preocupes, tú solo dime a dónde hay que ir –dijo Ranma sonriente. 

–pues verás yo... – Ryoga balbuceo. 

En eso apareció frente a ellos, el muy molesto de Kuno. Respiraba entrecortado y sudaba mucho. Tenía en sus manos su habitual espada, y la apuntaba amenazadoramente frente a Ryoga. 

–¿como te atreves a robarte a mi mujer, patán? –exclamó Kuno furioso, mirando despectivo a Ryoga. 

–lo que me faltaba qué otro idiota viniera a fastidiarme el día –suspiró Ryoga aburrido. 

–si me la devuelves, no te haré ningún daño y te podrás ir tranquilamente –dijo Kuno arrogante. 

–por mi puedes llevártela cuándo quieras –dijo Ryoga empujando a Ranma hacía adelante. 

–buena decisión muchacho –dijo Kuno sonriente. 

–si como sea, nos vemos –dijo despidiéndose con la mano. 

–¡oh linda cabellos de fuego, al fin eres libre de ese pobre idiota –dijo Kuno extendiendo sus brazos. 

–¿y quién demonios dice qué soy tú mujer? –dijo Ranma furiosa. 

Le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Kuno. Este se le quedó mirando sorprendido. 

–¿no me digas qué en verdad amas a ese pordiosero? –preguntó incrédulo. 

–pues si lo amo y no es ningún pordiosero, su nombre es Ryoga Hibiki –declaró Ranma enamorada, mirando a Ryoga. 

Ryoga había volteado la cabeza muy molesto, al escuchar a Kuno llamándolo pordiosero. No le permitiría a alguien llamarlo tan despectivamente. 

–¿pero que le ves a ese vago sin futuro?, yo soy mejor hombre que él –dijo Kuno engreído. 

–como ye atreves a hablar así de él, Ryoga es un muchacho guapo y mucho mejor qué tú en todos los aspectos –dijo Ranma indignada. 

Ryoga se sorprendió de qué Ranma lo defendiera, con tanta vehemencia. Puesto qué ella siempre lo humillaba cada vez qué podía. 

–no me hagas reír, mejor qué yo ese vago –dijo Kuno riéndose a carcajadas, mientras señalaba a Ryoga. 

Esas palabras hicieron encerder de ira a Ryoga. Encima ya estaba muy molesto, por la situación con Ranma; para qué viniera el idiota de Kuno a burlarse de él. Ranma se disponía a golpear a Kuno, pero sorprendida vio como Ryoga, alzaba del cuello a Kuno.   
Sasuke miraba aterrado la escena, pero no se atrevía a intervenir por miedo. 

–¿qué dijiste qué soy, grandisimo imbécil? –preguntó Ryoga mirándolo con odio. 

–lo que escuchaste idiota –respondió Kuno desafiante. 

–veo qué quieres morir –dijo Ryoga irritado.. 

Y lo enterró de cabeza contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza. Ranma miraba admirada a Ryoga, a sus ojos se veía tan lindo enojado. Ryoga palmeó sus manos como si hubiera agarrado basura. 

–vámonos Ranma –ordenó enérgico 

–si querido –asintió Ranma alegré. 

Ella le tomó de la mano cariñosamente. Ryoga se sorprendió, al sentir una mano delicada tomando su mano. Ranma lo miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas y con un brillo en los ojos. 

–¡suéltame la mano idiota! –grito sonrojado. 

–¡no quiero, no quiero! –dijo Ranma haciendo pucheros como una niña. 

Ryoga sacudía su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ella no lo quería soltar por nada del mundo. La personas los miraban riéndose de ellos, inmediatamente Ryoga se avergonzó, pues sentía qué estaba haciendo el ridículo en plena calle. Entonces empezó a correr a toda prisa, jalando de la mano a Ranma. 

–suéltame la mano Ryoga, me estás lastimando –decía Ranma quejándose. 

–todo es tú culpa, ahora te aguantas –dijo molesto. 

El ninja Sasuke bajó del árbol, cuándo vio qué Ranma y Ryoga se alejaban. Y empezó a jalar a Kuno de las piernas, para poder sacarlo del suelo. 

–oh mi pobre amo, como te dejó ese muchacho –expresó Sasuke llorando. 

Kuno estaba desmayado, con la cabeza ensangrentada. Por culpa de su locura y de su gran boca, terminaba siempre de la peor manera.   
Cuándo ya estuvieron más lejos, Ryoga soltó la mano de Ranma. Ella sobaba su mano adolorida, mientras él tomaba una botella de agua. 

–ay mi mano me duele –dijo mirándolo molesta. 

–lo siento damisela –dijo burlón. 

Ella lo miró ofendida, pero él la ignoró. Miró a hacía todos lados, pensando a dónde ir. Sin esperarlo, la pelirroja lo abraza por la espalda. Se estremeció, al sentir unos pechos, sobándose contra su espalda. Y como de costumbre le salió sangre por la nariz. 

–¿a dónde vamos a ir amor? –preguntó Ranma insistente. 

–¡Ranma deja de abrazarme! –vociferó limpiándose la nariz. 

–no quiero, me gusta mucho abrazarte –confesó ruborizada.

–¡pues a mí no me gusta qué me abraces! –se quejó molesto. 

Ranma lo soltó y se puso delante de él. 

–¿y qué vas hacer al respecto eh? –preguntó sacándole la lengua. 

–¡Ranma prepárate a morir! –amenazó iracundo. 

La pelirroja iba riéndose, mientras escapaba de un iracundo Ryoga. Él iba golpeando por todos lados con sus paraguas, pero Ranma era muy rápida para él. 

–ya verás, cuándo te atrape Ranma –decía Ryoga frustrado. 

–¡ven, ven atrapame querido mío! –decía Ranma riendo. 

¿A dónde pensará llevar Ryoga a la pelirroja?, ¿Podrá librarse muy pronto de ella?. 

Muchas gracias por sus kudos. Cuídense mucho 👋🏻🐰😄


End file.
